Feral
by InsanityIsBornOfBoredom
Summary: A childhood friendship between the God of Mischief and The Nymph Goddess rekindles easy enough. But now that Sigyn is grown she finds that things truly aren't the way they used to be and really won't ever be. However, she learned at a young age that you just have to roll with the punches life throws you, and maybe cause a little trouble along the way just for fun.Loki/oc Loki/Sigyn
1. Trouble Comes in Small Packages

**Prolog- Trouble Comes In Small Packages**

"With the way he carries on about the Aesir you'd think he had an asgardian lover over there" a kitchen maid spoke disdainfully as she kneaded dough thoroughly, flour coating her tanned skin up to her elbows.

"Well I do suppose it is always possible Nessa" another maid agreed as she picked up a bowl filled with powdered sugar and flour and set it near the kneading maid. Turning she reached out for the seconded bowl to do the same, there being five bowls in total lined along the counters edge. "He does make regular trips to Asgard does he not? His father surly would be livid though."

Nessa snorted and blew dark hair from her face. "Yeah and when has that ever stopped him?"

The other fairer girl looked down to the floor thoughtfully before shrugging her shoulders as if the topic mattered little to her, then grabbed the third bowl to relocate it like the first two. She screamed suddenly as the bowl's powdery mix exploded out and into her face, concealing her in a cloud of thick white dust.

The dark haired maid stopped in her kneading and starred incredulously at the girl, eyes wide and bemused as the dust settled and revealed her coughing and sputtering friend, turned ghostly by the flour, all except for two large circles around her eyes.

Nessa abandoned her kneading and burst into a fit of raucous laughter, making her friends eyes narrow in distaste. "Why I do say Grid, now you look as much the specter as you act!" Nessa jested while pointing.

However, her laughter was short lived because no sooner had the jest left her lips than there was a muffled popping sound and the flour in every bowl or bag or cup in the room exploded into the air, filling the large castle kitchen with a thick fog of white and making sight impossible.

The two girls coughed hard and rubbed at their eyes as the flour settled and the laughter of little nymph children filled the room.

Nessa scowled deeply before she swung toward the large doorway of the castle kitchens, hearing the laughter that she would recognized anywhere, as she heard it often enough.

"Sigyn! Sigdan!" she screeched as she spotted the two dark haired children weak with their laughter upon the floor in the doorway, a boy and a girl clutching their sides with tears rolling from their eyes. At the sound of her voice, they looked up at her in a startled manner, their big mint green eyes going wide in fear. "You think this a jest! You father will have you skins for this!"

At the mention of their father the two paled so dramatically the freckles that danced across their noses nearly disappeared, a hard feat for two so pale already. They bolted from the room, the slightly shorter girl grabbing her brother by his sleeve and dragging him along swiftly, the two kitchen maids shrieking after them.

* * *

"Sigyn why did you do that" Sigdan moan whispered as they hid in a grove of trees and shrubs in the palace gardens.

Sigyn rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You helped," She quipped softly.

"Only with the bowl Grid was holding, not the whole thing, you made them all explode." He stated as if that exempted him from all blame.

She pinched his arm cheekily, making him swat at her and growl in a feral manner. He was as much at fault as she was and would not wiggle his way out of it, even though if the tables were turned she would have attempted the same. However, the tables where rarely turned in her favor when it came to their tomfoolery. "We both did it and mother and father will know it, besides I didn't mean to make them all blow, only the one near Nessa."

"Why?"

"I don't like her, she tells on us all the time." The dislike was clear in her voice as she spoke, a wicked grin coming to her young elfin face. "She is not nice." It was quite well known among the children of the Vanaheimr royal castle that the kitchen and hand maiden Nessa, was not the nicest of girls and it seemed she had taken a strong dislike to the twins, Sigyn in particular. At every turn she could, Nessa would attempt to thwart them and get them in trouble. However, in the end this was really her own undoing as she was now often made to be the butt of their pranks and jests in revenge.

"Lady Sigyn and Lord Sigdan!" a deep voice boomed out in a important and stern manner. Both children started violently and fell back against each other, as the Vanirian guard seemed to appear from thin air in front of them, only the upper half of him visible over the hedge line they had been hiding behind. "I am to escort you to the throne room upon the request of King Njord and you Lord Father Naddr!"

Sigyn felt her stomach drop as he spoke in a stern tone and eyed them in a manner that left no room for questions.

Both children swallowed hard and exchanged looks of dread. The only part they disliked about their mischief making where the consequence afterward.

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Sigyn wailed to her mother strongly, look of contempt firmly glued upon her visage. Her and her brother sat back-to-back, legs dangling off the edge of the stools they were forced to sit upon within the confines of their parent's chambers as punishment. Their mother Lady Lifa stood in front of them with her arms crossed and a look of amusement upon her pretty nymph face.

"You only do this to yourself Sigyn" Lady Lifa replied lightly, only furthering to infuriate her daughter. Sigyn glared into the face of the woman that she and Sigdan so resembled, from their eyes to their height to their impish features. "I know it is in your nature but I do wish you two would try and find another way of expressing your nymph blood, dance in the rain, run through the gardens and woods, climb trees." She suggested unpretentiously. "Though those are things your father and uncle wouldn't hardly condone, it's better than causing so much trouble, you father is brother to the king, you have to start behaving properly."

"We already do those things" Sigdan retorted and Sigyn shook her head in agreement. "It's boring without the other kids Mama."

Lady Lifa shook her head and sighed, then chuckled softly and turned to leave the room. "Then sit upon those stools until your butts go numb, for there is hardly more I can do for you my ardent children."

Sigyn watched her go with envy and annoyance; she brought her legs up and put her chin on her knees. "It's not fair," she grumbled once again, a few moments of silence followed before her brother spoke up.

"Maybe we shouldn't play pranks on Nessa anymore; she always gets us in trouble." Sigdan offered hopefully. "If we don't mess with her then we won't get told on."

The idea vexed Sigyn. She knew her brother loved trouble making as much as she but he also hated the punishments more than she did, he seemed ready to bend to their mother and fathers will and start… behaving.

Sigyn thought about the suggestion for a moment, leaving Nessa alone would not put an end to them getting in trouble but it would greatly stunt it, but that would also mean Nessa would win, and Sigyn refused to let that happen.

"No" she answered simply and without aggression, glancing toward the open bay window doors that lead out to the balcony. It was a shame they were stuck inside in punishment, it was a beautiful day out in Vanaheimr. "I won't let her win."

"But she is going to keep telling on us" Sigdan protested, yet his sister ignored him. "You saw how mad father and Uncle Njord where." Still she remained as silent as if he had never spoken. "Sigyn!" he snapped, twisting around to pinch or shove her for ignoring him in such a blatant manner. However, he found the stool behind him empty, and no sight or sound of his sister anywhere else in the room. "…Sigyn?"


	2. Humble Beginnings

**(NOTE: ****I know Loki may seem a bit out of character in this chapter but I figured he was not always so bitter, and people do not act the same around very good friends as they do everyone else. You are more likely to show affection to an old friend. Please let me know what you guys think of Sigyn and if I've got everyone in character or not. I love feedback as long as it's polite and I know my grammar is often terrible but I try my hardest not to let it be so please don't harp on me about it, anything else is open for criticism.)**

* * *

**Sigyn and Sigdan age nine...**

"And these must be the dear twins I'm been told so much about" Queen Frigga twittered as she eyed the younglings that stared back at her with wide, slanted eyes full with curiosity. Each one had one hand clutching their mother's long skirts but neither seemed intimidated or scared, only insanely curious and aware. Frigga's own children stood on each side of her as well, though they did not clutch her they seemed just as curious as the twins.

"Yes Queen Frigga" Lady Lifa responded warmly, pride swelling in her chest at the sight of her nymphin children she knew to be as cute as forest sprites. "My son Sigdan and daughter Sigyn." She pulled her skirts from their hands and gestured for them to step forward so that the queen could seem them more closely. "Go on, greet her properly as you were taught." Lady Lifa urged comfortingly, although she knew neither of her children where prone to being shy and needed little encouragement.

They stepped forward, Sigyn dipped lady like while holding her skirts out to the side and Sigdan bowed properly with his arm bent at his waist.

"So well groomed" Frigga noted, impressed. "And those eyes, beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with a shade like that, you are truly your mother's children." Then she took a step back and introduced her two young sons, both two years the twins seniors. "and these are my own sons, Thor and Loki."

Sigyn watched them step forward and imitate the motion that Sigdan had done just before, Thor the blond bearing a wide confidant grin and Loki the black haired one an openly curious expression. She watched his dark green gaze flicker to the tiny goat like horns that spiraled out of her and her brothers sable hair.

She caught his gaze and he held it in surprise for a seconded before glancing away at her brother, who was looking at Thor as if confused.

It wasn't long before their mother and the queen decided to let the children get to know each other of their own accorded and left to gossip and converse near the palace pounds.

The children watched their parents depart before turning to look at each other, at a loss as of what to do now that they were forced to interact. Sigyn examined them closely, just as they were doing to her and Sigdan. Thor was light of hair and blue of eye, and though he was shorter than Loki, he was much stockier and seemed to have the look of a tiny warrior, fierce. Loki on the other hand was taller and leaner, as well as paler with dark hair and dark green eyes; he had more of a scholarly look, though he was far from small himself. Both where much taller than the twins, being older and inhabitants of Asgard gave them a height advantage of at least six inches.

She was not quite sure what to make of the queens sons, they seemed as normal as any children and yet so much more interesting.

As they began to converse and play, she found she rather liked them, especially Loki. Being who she was it was easy for to spot a fellow mischief maker, and that evil glint in his green eyes gave it all away, no matter how widely innocent he tried to make them.

Thor did not intrigue her the way his brother did but she liked him as well. She found him to be loud and vibrant, yet good-hearted and with a knack for fun.

"Why do you have horns?" Thor asked bluntly, obviously a question he had been dying to ask since the very beginning. "I've only ever seen monsters with horns, but you are both to small and unintimidating to be monsters."

"We are forest nymphs" Sigdan answered. "Or half, are mother is the Queen of the nymphs in Vanaheimr, she has horns too, but hers are much bigger."

"Then how are you related to King Njord?"

"Their mother Lady Lifa married the King's brother Naddr," Loki answered smartly and Thor looked at him in marvel. "You would know that if you had listened to father when he was telling us of their coming to visit."

Thor grinned before reaching out a tentative hand. "May I?" he asked polity, reaching for Sigyn as she was the female in the group and seemed a little less feral than her brother. If only he knew.

She leaned her head forward and he touched one gently, running his fingers over it in wonderment, a wide smile splitting his face. When he was done, she inclined her head toward Loki, who eyed her suspiciously for a moment before reaching out as well and touching one of her horns just as gently as his brother. He grinned despite himself and pulled his hand back to his side.

"Neat aren't they" she gloated. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Sword play" Thor answered immediately and her brother grinned while she and Loki's faces fell.

"What else?"

He shrugged. "What do you do back home?" The twins became thoughtful for a moment.

"We could go climb trees in the gardens," Sigdan suggested and Sigyn and Thor's faces lit up while Loki remained impassive, not seeming impressed by the suggestion.

"Race you!" Sigyn hollered before bolting off, following the fresh scent of grass, flowers, and fruit out to the gardens. Sigdan laughed impishly before taking off after her, the other two boys hurrying to catch up with the tiny yet swift twins.

* * *

"How do you do that?" Thor hollered up at Sigyn and Sigdan in amazement, perched far below on the lower branches of the large fruit filled tree they had decided to scale. The twins lounged lazily in the upper most branches, Sigyn gnawing on a golden pear she had plucked and her brother carving his initials into the trunk with a slightly clawed nail. Thor had been trying to keep up with the two for the better half of an hour, and though he was strong, he was far from graceful or nimble like the twins. He found himself unable to climb too high due to his weight and bulk, Sigyn and her brother having reached their posts in a matter of minutes.

Loki lounged in the grass at the base of the different trees the others climbed, not really having any interest in tree scaling to begin with. He was content to watch the nymph children ascend the trees as easily as tiny monkeys, seeming to relish in his brother's mild distress and frustration.

"It's easy" Sigyn answered lazily. "You just grab the branches and pull yourself up."

Thor seemed to become aggravated by her sardonic answer. "If it was as simple as that I would be where you two sit, it seems you possess some skill I lack."

"The mighty Thor admits a flaw," Loki joked casually from below. "I do believe that is a first."

"I am no more vain than you brother" Thor replied in good nature, but Loki scowled all the same.

Sigyn smiled at their exchange before tossing her pear core onto the ground near the dark haired boy, making him eye it disdainfully. She pulled herself into a crouched position before descending through the branches swiftly, barely stirring a leaf as she dropped onto the limb directly above Loki. Gripping the branch sternly she let herself hang up side down above his head, stretching down to swat the tips of her clawed fingers at his hair playfully.

He pulled away in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed, which confused her. Obviously, he was not used to playing with other children in such a manner.

"Playing" she answered, eyes wide at his adverse reaction to her teasing.

"Well don't touch me" he replied, sounding uncomfortable but not too snobbish.

A wicked grin split her face and her mint colored eyes narrowed in a frisky way. She reached out and swatted at his hair some more, making him pull away and glare at her. "I said stop it" he growled at her, making her giggle and drop from the branch to the grass beside him. He scooted away from her in suspicion, but she continued to advance on him, loving the reaction she was getting as she pestered and poked him "What is wrong with you" he asked incredulously as he fell back away from her and propped himself up on his elbows.

Sigyn laughed mirthfully before answering, "The faces you make are funny." He glared at her but she only ignored him, turning her attention to the watching Thor and Sigdan who both wore smirks of amusement.

"I wasn't aware little nymph girls could make you squirm so, Brother" Thor jested, obvious pay back for the earlier barb. Loki's face turned bright pink and he looked away as his brother and Sigdan cackled. Sigyn remained silent, seeming distracted as she stared off across the gardens.

"What makes you laugh so merrily God of Thunder?" a female's voice asked with curiosity.

The children looked to their left to spy a tall Aesir girl with long golden locks held in a high ponytail near the top of her head. She was dressed in warriors garb instead of a ladies dress and held the same fierce air of a fighter that Thor himself bore.

Thor swiftly jumped down from among the tree branches, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Lady Sif" he greeted happily. "What brings you here?"

"I was searching for you," she answered casting the other children a look of curiosity that quickly turned to dismissiveness. "The others and I would like to spar, we want you to join."

"Of course" he answered swiftly, then turned and bowed once more to Sigyn and her brother. "It was an honor to meet you both and I do hope this will not be our last meeting." He said with a smile and they both inclined their heads in acknowledgement then he turned and ran off with the pretty warrior girl, who cast a sour look over her shoulder at Sigyn for no apparent reason.

Sigdan dropped suddenly onto the branch Sigyn had occupied moments ago. "What now" he asked, boredom already beginning to bleed into his tone. His question seemed to be directed toward the younger dark haired prince, but Loki only shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I know something we can do" Sigyn interjected suddenly, bright eyes locked on a pair of castle guards having a drink as they patrolled along the edge of the gardens. Sigdan looked off in the direction his sister was intently staring and when he saw what she saw he grinned evilly.

"We are going to get in trouble," he warned, sounding not the least bit worried.

"So" she retorted complacently.

"What are you talking about" Loki questioned, sounding painfully interested. She turned to look him in the eyes, knowing full well he would be all for what she was about to propose.

She grinned "Up for some fun Loki? Because I know I am."

* * *

"I cannot believe you two" Lady Lifa hissed, seething in anger. The rage twisting her pretty features into an animalistic snarl that Sigyn much feared as she had only ever seen her mother bear such a look once before, when she and her brother had purposely knocked a guest of Vanaheimr Hall into the black water pound. Oh by the love of Odin had she been livid on that day, and even then, it had paled in comparison to the wrath of their father and the king, Sigyn frankly feared for her and her brothers lives. "we are guests in their home and you repay them with this" she gestured too the two soaked to the bone guards, caked from boot to helm in mud and gook, much the same as she, her brother, and Loki, who looked as uncomfortable as she felt. "Why? Why do you have to misbehave as such, I thought you were moving beyond this Sigyn."

"Me!" she squeaked. A look of translucent horror and shock came upon to her features and she knew it must have looked rather comical as Thor and his friends where trying to suppress their smiles and snickers. One cold look from the queen sent them all into hush. "I did not do this alone mother" she objected pleadingly, but also angry as the other two were as much to blame as she. She may have come up with the idea to mess with the guards, but it was Loki who came up with the plan and her brother who helped execute it.

"You may not have done this thing alone but I know you well enough to know it was you who incited it" her mother growled lowly, arms crossing over her chest. "Your pranks are nuisances at home at most but here they are disrespectful and rude." Sigyn glowered at the ground resigned to take her punishment as she could not rightfully deny her mother's words, she was never much of a liar and not very good at as a result. Lady Lifa turned to the queen after giving her son a very similar talk. "I apologize greatly for my children's disrespect of your home and hospitality."

Queen Frigga accepted the apology but then proceeded to laugh merrily. "It is not as offensive as you may don my dear Lady Lifa, for my son is quite the trickster himself, I do highly doubt that it was all your children's doing." She smiled gently at the twins and patted Loki's' wet shoulder. "I do not condone the behavior but neither do I take great offence to it; the guards are unharmed, only uncomfortable for the time being, it was children's mischief gone awry, no harm done."

A few more words of apology and assurance where exchanged before Lady Lifa turned to march her children back to the Bifrost on their way home. Sigyn turned and looked behind her at the boys she had met only just today, standing up on the dais near the throne, empty, as the king had fallen into Odin sleep. Thor waved good-naturedly and Loki waved softly, cowed in to silence at the fear of being in trouble.

Sigyn caught his dark green gaze with her mint one and then waved back, feeling as if she was losing a friend she had not even made yet. Then she turned and trudged after her mother, her and Sigdan's wet shoes making squishing noises on the stone floors of the great Asgardian hall. She dreaded the wrath of her father and felt sad that this would probably be the last time she would see Asgard for some time, that was if she was ever allowed to return.

* * *

**Five years later...**

Her bare feet smacked the stones loudly as she ran swiftly down one of the many halls of the grand castle in Asgard.

Sigyn's feet skidded on the floor and almost slipped out from under her as she rounded a corner swiftly. She came to a screeching halt and leaned herself against the wall to catch her breath until she heard the sound of heavier footfalls nearing her quickly. Laughing impishly, she reached out and snatched the back of the dark haired boy's clothing before he before he could fly by her in his rush.

"Whoa their Loki, in a bit of a rush uh?" she joked, hands on her knees as she bent over huffing in exhaustion. He leaned against the wall as she had done and put a hand to his chest as if to still his heart, which much like hers was probably about to beat right through his chest.

"It's just that you are so fast" he huffed. "I could barely keep up, and it doesn't help that you refuse to wear shoes."

She smiled roguishly and sat up, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought we were never going to lose them, for a portly man he sure was fast as a dam demon wasn't he?"

He shook his dark head in agreement. "His girth did not slow him in the least."

They both continued to catch their breath for a moment before their gazes met and then Sigyn burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. It was a rare occasion that Sigyn got to see the God of Mischief smile, let alone laugh, so she was absolutely delighted when he let loose a small laugh and smiled broadly.

"I'm glad they allowed you to accompany your father," he said once she had calmed herself enough to breathe properly again.

"I am as well, I thought after that incident with the chickens they were going to begin keeping me in a kennel like a pup."

He chucked once more at this "though I doubt even a magically imbued one could hold you for long, you would slip through the bars with how tiny you are."

She scowled playfully at his jest before shoving him, making him scowl for real. "I would rather be tiny than your height, I don't know how you know much of anything that goes on around you with your head all the way up there among the clouds."

"Because most people I have dealings with come above my shoulder in height." He rebutted before musing quietly, as if serious, "I'm really quite surprised you haven't been stepped on yet… especially with my brother lumbering around as he does."

She began to laugh again as she found that it surprised her as well. "Speaking of which, I did promise him to come to the sparring ground this visit before I journey home, and I always keep my promises." His face turned sour at this and all the fun seemed to bleed right out of him. "You should come with me." She added hopefully, attempting to send him a pleading hint.

"No"

Her face fell sharply into a scowl. "Aw come on Loki, I do not know Thor's friends very well and besides the Lady Sif seems to not care to know me, and I'm not one for sparring either, it would be boring."

"Boring? I did not know you needed me for entertainment?" he asked her cheekily.

"I'm always so terribly bored without you" she informed, doing her best to stroke his ego as she knew it would win her his favor, he always had been one for flattery. "Your my only source of amusement when I come here, and when I come home I find I wish you had accompanied me."

He became serious for a moment, looking at her in confusion. "Why? Do you not have your brother there at home to amuse you?"

"Yes but he is not as he used to be" she replied, her shoulders sagging slightly at the thought. "He no longer takes delight in playing with me or pulling pranks, only his new friends and they don't seem to like me much as I am a girl."

"Well if you insist that I should come along I guess I will have too" He shifted the topic swiftly, sensing the darkening mood. "If only for your entertainment My Lady Sigyn." She smiled broadly and then grabbed his sleeve to drag him along, making him scowl at her rough treatment of him, yet she knew if he truly minded he would pull away, which he didn't.

* * *

"Lady Sigyn! Brother!" Thor boomed as she and Loki rounded the corner onto the training grounds. He seemed genuinely happy to see them both and greeted her with a massive hug and a hard pound on the back for Loki, making him stumble forward slightly. "So you have decided to join us after all?"

"Of course, I did promise you I would' she replied warmly. For reasons unbeknownst to her Thor had always seemed to love her company, and her brothers on the rare occasion that he visited. She found herself quite fond of the big oaf in return, though if she had to choose between the companies of the two brothers she much preferred Loki's presence. Still there where things she could do with Thor that would have driven Loki crazy, like rough housing or horse playing.

She and Loki had their own versions of fun. Ever since her father had taken up the job as ambassador between Asgard and Vanaheimr her visits had become quite frequent and she and Loki had grown quite close. Theirs was a strong friendship of five years now, and everyone knew of it.

"I see the odd love birds have decided to join us" Fandral teased has he sauntered up to the three, wooden sparring sword in hand swinging back and forth slightly as he strode. Both Loki and Sigyn's face grew hot and annoyed.

"I would kindly appreciate you keeping your jests to yourself… Fandral the lonely" she jibbed back, making a mock bow and using the nickname she knew Thor's friends had dubbed him with because of his lack of luck with the ladies.

Though it was all meant in good humor this soured his mood significantly. "Your words wound Lady Sigyn." She only laughed good-naturedly before standing on tiptoes to pat him on the cheek.

"Well I do believe you also promised me a spar" Thor intervened hopefully, though Sigyn remembered promising no such thing.

"I would really rather not Thor," she said, taking a couple of steps back. Horse playing with the god was one thing, sparring was a very different story. She did not feel like returning home with pieces of her missing.

"I do not think she wishes to have you crush her dear brother" Loki defended, always the one to her rescue. Thor's face fell dramatically and she felt her heart pang at the sight.

"Well if you will not spare with him how about someone more your size" Sif proposed as she stepped forward, placing a hand on Thor's arm protectively, a gesture that went unnoticed by the thunder god.

Sigyn felt like an ice block had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. If truthful, though she would never openly admit it, she rather feared Sif. She watched the warrior girl step forward, wooden weapon looking suddenly very mean in her grip. For reasons that had once boggled Sigyn, Sif seemed to hate her. She was always mean and curt and seemed to be permanently glaring or scowling Sigyn's way. At first, this had confused and even angered her, but after a couple of visits, she began to notice the puppy eyes the warrior goddess sent Thor's way and everything became clear. With the way Thor seemed to brighten around Sigyn, though she was sure he did that with everyone he did not see often, it was no wonder that Sif had grown jealous.

"I would still rather not" Sigyn responded, finding that Sif's comment about being more her size had little truth behind it. While she might have been closer in stature to Sigyn than Thor, the war goddess still towered over her mightily. "I'm not one who favors battle much."

Sif smirked in triumph, though Sigyn knew not what battle she thought she had won. "That's right, you favor the way of the coward don't you, tricks, lies, and sneaking." She sent a knowing look Loki's way as she spoke, and Sigyn found herself suddenly very angry. "It is no wonder why you are such good friends with the Liesmith."

Sigyn reached out and snatched the wooden sword from Fandral's grasp, swiveling it up to aim it in Sif's direction, much to the taller older girl's surprise. "I am no coward and I do not take kindly to you insulting me or my friend."

Sif was quick to recover from her shock. She strode forward a couple of feet and leaned in toward the shorter younger girl, making her nose only inches from Sigyn's. "Then prove it Nymph brat."

The others stood around in bewilderment at the hostility being displayed between the two girls, all except Loki that was. He knew what the whole thing was about and found Sif rather distasteful for it. After all, green was his color and it did not suit the warrior girl well at all.

* * *

Sigyn sat with Loki at the end of the deserted training yard as the sun began to dip. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her face hidden in between her legs, arms crossed over her knees. Loki sat very near to her, closer than he normally would have, and seemed at a loss of what to do.

"Sigyn" he commented quietly, sounding careful and hopeful. He attempted to peer between her legs at her face by craning his head down but she shifted her body away from him, growling out a warning that made him back off. "Come one it's not so bad, very few boys can beat Sif, let alone girls."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say though because Sigyn snarled again, or he thought she did. However, he very quickly realized, to his sudden horror, that it had not been a snarl at all, but a strangled sob. Her shoulders began to shake slightly and Loki felt himself begin to panic.

"Please Sigyn don't cry" he urged, grasping her arms sternly, eyes wide with fear. "Please don't, it's not bad I swear it, you did really well, your father won't even notice-" his flustered reassurances where cut short by an unexpected giggle. Than another and another before quite abruptly Sigyn was laughing full heartedly into her knees. "Sigyn?"

She lifted her laughing face, revealing the bad damage Sif had done in their sparring match "I guess they don't call you Liesmith for nothing." She joked, making him stare at her incredulously. This of course caused her to laugh at him once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, her laughter making him incredibly miffed.

She stopped laughing and pointed to her face. "I look awful you liar!"

This was true Loki acknowledged. She was currently sporting a black eye and busted lip, a large purple bruise was darkening across her swollen cheek and a scratch on her forehead had just recently scabbed over. This was not counting the countless other bruises that littered her body from Sif's relentless blows.

"At least you held your own," he corrected and she groaned, dropping her face into her hands.

"My father is going to be so angry" she huffed. "And My day of birth is coming up next week, If have to look like this for the feast my step mother will kill me."

"Nonsense" Loki objected with vigor. "Despite your injures you still look perfectly more than acceptable." He froze as he realized what he had just said. He looked toward Sigyn hoping she had over looked it, and if not, that she would just let it go. Of course, he had no such luck and when he met her eyes, she was looking at him in disbelief. Her big eyes, that pale mint green color he so loved, where wide with amazement.

A happy smile suddenly split her face. "Did you just call me pretty?" she asked without question.

He feigned being taken aback and narrowed his emerald gaze at her. "I said no such thing." He lied.

"Yes you did, in your own way you just told me I was pretty." She was beaming so widely it made him blush.

"Did not."

"So I'm not pretty?"

Dam she was tricky, he glared at her hatefully. "I never said that either."

"Then I am pretty?"

He sighed in defeat and looked toward the ground, cheeks flaming with heat and color. "You are very pretty Sigyn."

Silence, total and complete silence. He peeked his head up as the quite persisted and was surprised to see the serious look she was giving him; it was a mixture between shock and thoughtfulness. He had obviously surprised her with his confession.

She locked her eyes with his. "Do you mean that?"

He stared right back, their faces very close now. "Yes."

"SIGYN!" a high pitched voice hollered from a distance away, making the two break eye contact. Said girl glared in the direction the voice had come from hatefully.

"I despise that dam woman," she snarled with an animosity that startled the young prince. The two stood up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"I guess it must be time for you to go" it was not a question. Sigyn turned and looked up at him once more.

"SIGYN!" the voice yelled louder, sounding angry and nearer by.

She did not break eye contact this time though.

"You better go," he said, genuinely not wanting to see the tiny nymph in trouble.

"I will" she responded, sounding odd.

"Well what are you-" before he could finish his question she had reached up and grabbed the front of his black and green jacket, pulling him down toward her. Standing on her very tiptoes, she pressed her warm lips to his cheek briefly and then resumed her previous pose.

He only stood and stared at her, eyes as wide as dinner plates and at a loss for what to say. She stared back for a moment, red as flame over her freckled cheeks, and then she turned and bolted away. Her long dark hair flew behind her freely as she ran, feet bare and dress hem soiled.

Loki stood and watched her go in shock, that truthfully having been the last thing he had expected. He reached up and felt where her soft lips had touched his cheek, and found it wet. Pulling it back, he found his fingers covered with a slight amount of blood from her busted lip.

Anger suddenly engulfed him, anger directed toward the warrior Sif who had caused the lovely young nymph girl much pain that day. He would make sure that pompous she-beast got what she unleashed upon Sigyn tenfold in return.


	3. Life Goes On

**If anyone wishes to see the dress Sigyn wears throughout the next two chapters it is in my profile :)**

**Chp.2-**

**Seven years later...**

"There honey, you look beautiful," Lady Tyra cooed, pulling Sigyn up from her seat and toward the mirror. "Look, you are barely recognizable you're so lovely."

Sigyn studied her reflection reluctantly. Hating the way her hair was pinned back and the ornaments and makeup that adorned her, all so uncharacteristic of her usual appearance. While she would admit that they did make her rather stunning, she felt cheap and stupid.

"Wow, thank you Lady Tyra" Sigyn feigned, giving her stepmother an award winning smile, award winning for best fake. She felt she should have won some sort of a prize with how often she fooled this simple woman into believing she loved something she actually hated.

"Your father and brother will love this look, finally appearing as a real lady." Tyra smiled genuinely if not a bit snidely. "Not to mention all the potential suitors." The tall asgardian woman let loose a poorly stifled giggle. "If only you saw the looks they gave you, now they won't be able to look anywhere else."

Sigyn only kept pretending to smile, though as her stepmother rambled the act became harder and harder to keep up. She supposed she should have been flattered and pleased at Tyra's praise, but she was not. Sigyn was only annoyed and angry, as she was most days when around the woman.

Lady Tyra suddenly stopped in the midst of her babble that Sigyn had not been listening to. She glanced out the open bay doors at the darkening sky.

"Oh I better get going, still have a lot of work to do on my own appearance, " She stood and hurried toward the door, but paused after she pulled it open. "And do wear that white dress I picked out for you, all the maids are required to wear white for the ceremony." Sigyn did not bother this time to refrain from looking displeased. "Oh I do know how you loath any color that's not earthy but it won't kill you one night to wear white" Tyra snipped, her tone bearing the threating quality it often did when she was displeased. "For your brother." She added as an afterthought.

"I will" Sigyn quipped back. Lady Tyra gave her a warning stare and then a smile before closing the door behind her gently. "Only for my brother and never for you" she snarled once she was sure the woman could no longer hear her.

She sighed and moved away from the mirror to advance upon the dress. A lacy, thin white garment that was pretty in its own right, just not what she would have preferred. However, Tyra was right about one thing, it would not kill her. Although dealing with drunken relatives and Asgardians all night just might.

She moved away from the dress and out on to the balcony, staring over the sprawling city of Vanaheimr. Home to the Vanir and Nymphs and many others, beautiful in all its own wonderful, wild ways.

Her brother Sigdan was to marry that very night. Her obnoxious, bull headed, goof of a brother was to marry a slight Vanir girl in the palace that night. He should count himself lucky that the marriage had been arranged before King Njord's only son Freyr had died and Sigdan, as son of the brother of the king, became heir to the throne on Vanaheimr. If it had not he would most likely be marrying an Asgardian woman of noble birth to strengthen the bonds of the two kingdoms, much like their father had after their mother had died.

Moreover, as much of a laugh as Sigyn would have gotten out of seeing her brother wedded to an Aesir woman twice his size, she did not desire to see him miserable. She loved her brother incredibly and wished him happiness, not matter the rough patches in their relationship. There had been a time in her life that she thought him lost to her forever, but it turned out to be something called adolescence. As he grew and matured, he sought to rekindle their friendship and they had grown quite close once more. However, it would never be the same as it once had been and that was something both had just come to accept.

Sigyn stepped back into the room and closed the balcony doors behind her, latching them to make sure the wind did not tear them open again. She slipped off her current garments and into the unworn white dress. Twirling infront of the mirror she found that the dress was fairly appealing.

"Maybe this night won't be so bad," she whispered to no one. One more touch and she would be ready to go down and greet the royal guests before the wedding, as was expected of her.

She picked up and clasped on a pretty silver necklaces that had belonged to her mother. It was a simple piece of jewelry; just a string of delicately carved sliver leafs and vines, no jewels, no gold, just simple foliage. Though she had many trinkets form her mother, she felt this one embodied the deceased woman perfectly and Sigyn wore it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Refusing to adorn anything else lest she start to feel like a dammed ornament herself, she stood and made her way to the door. The guest would be arriving soon and she would be expected to greet them, as the future king's lovely twin sister. The idea made her want to role her eyes and hide in her room all night.

However, there were a couple of things that made her close the door behind her and head down to the throne room without seconded thoughts. Primarily being the humiliation her brother would feel if she refused to attended, and seconded was the prospect of reuniting with old friends.

The minute she had heard that the queen of Asgard and her sons would be attending the wedding excitement had bloomed and been her ever present companion. Ever since that last visit to Asgard, not that she had known it would be her last at the time, she had longed to go back, to see her best, and only if she was truthful, childhood friend.

The years had been lonely with her brother distancing himself from her, and though she had for the most part quit her mischievous ways, the other children still did not favor her for fear of getting into trouble. She had few friends throughout her adolescence, most her stepmother having chased away. Eventually she just came to terms with being solitary, taking to keeping the company of animals instead and getting into very little trouble.

Sigyn loathed admitting it, but Lady Tyra had cowed her, tamed her, and brought her to her metaphorical knees. The woman was tall and imposing, and though she had rarely laid a hand upon either child, she had other ways of bending them. Like locking them in their rooms for hours and sometimes days if they did not behave. Or taking all of Sigyn's mother's things from her and refusing to return them until she went a month, and eventually a year, without incident.

Sigyn for a long time had loather the woman with an otherworldly depth. But as the years passed, and she began to behave more and more until she was the idle child, she found that Lady Tyra could be pleasing when she wanted to be. Tyra would talk about womanly things with Sigyn and do her hair and makeup just for fun, relishing in having a beautiful nymphin daughter to dress up like a doll and parade around.

But of course after every calm a storm must come to pass. Said storm had been in the form of a young suitor that Sigyn held no interest in, but Lady Tyra had adored. She had fought and brandished her teeth and snarled like a feral animal until Tyra had appealed to her father for accord. However, though Lord Naddr appeased his wife in many things, he did not in this and for that, Sigyn was eternally grateful.

Ever since then a certain animosity had grown between the two, though little else had changed. Sigyn guessed that after so many years of getting her way Lady Tyra had not liked being proven that she was not in charge. Sigyn did not give a dam, she would allow herself to be browbeaten and bullied into behaving, but not into an unwanted marriage. She was no one's trophy or ornament and would not be passed around as such.

The raucous sounds of the pre-ceremony feast were already loud enough to reach her ears at the top of the staircase that spiraled up to the royal family's chambers. Smiling she realized she must have been daydreaming on the balcony longer than she had thought. Ah well, Lady Tyra could not have everything her way.

She descended the stairs and entered the throne room to find it not as crowded as she would have guessed by the noise. However, her confusion was cleared up almost immediately as she came to notice the immense stature of all the occupants. About thirty or so asgardians filled the immense room with chatter, many with massive mugs of ale and wine already in hand.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, slowly making her way through the throng of people that all towered over her. She had to place her hands on many elbows for them to notice her and when they did, they seemed greatly surprised, but then please and moved aside for her to pass.

"Ah sister it is pleasant to see you" her brother greeted, smiling warmly he stood to embrace her from his group of friends. She wrapped her arms around him tightly; burying her face in his shoulder as nostalgia suddenly engulfed her. He had grown so much since there childhood and now stood seven inches taller then she, which granted was still no great height among most men since that added to about 5'4, but for a nymph that was pretty dammed tall. "You look stunning tonight," he whispered before releasing her.

A woman stood from the chair next to his and came forward with a shy smile. She was a pretty, slight thing with flaxen hair like spun silver and big blue eyes as clear as bath water.

Sigdan took the woman's hand and guided her forward. "This is my soon to be wife, Saga."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Sigyn greeted hugging the girl affectionately as well. "My brother is truly honored to have such a beautiful Vanir for a wife."

"Oh thank you, but the honor is truly mine." Saga replied, beaming up at Sigdan who beamed back. Sigyn held in her chuckle forcibly, ah young Love, how it made her want to gag and coo at the same time.

Sigyn was distracted by a heavy hand falling onto her shoulder suddenly "So you have decided to show yourself after all Sigyn" Lord Naddr greeted with a smile in his voice, cheeks red and obviously on his way to being rather drunk. Lady Tyra stood beside him with a not amused expression painted on her pretty face. "I was wondering when you were coming down, come, greet our guests properly."

He linked his arm with hers and drug her away toward the Kings table, wasting no time at all to begin ruining her night. Not that he was aware he was doing such of course, her father was usually blissfully unaware he was making his kids miserable.

"Queen Frigga inquired about you earlier," He informer her, pulling Sigyn along through the asgardians. "She wished to know if you were attending, something about you being a delight as a child."

Sigyn's heart swelled "Well I was decent enough friends with her own children." She responded happily.

"That's funny, I remember you being a lot of trouble while there." He muttered more to himself then she as they approached the table the queen was seated at. She sat tall and beautiful just as Sigyn remembered her, hair coiled and layered into a unique style fit for the wedding, dress a glimmering off white. "Dear Lady Frigga, my daughter Sigyn."

Sigyn bowed politely as the queen stood and made her way around to greet her, the top of her head barley passed the queens shoulders.

"Oh my look at how beautiful you have grown up to be" the queen said, seemingly genuinely surprised. What was it with everyone being so shocked that she was actually pretty, it was starting to wound her ego. "It has been so very long since last I saw you; I've missed you and your brothers' laughter in the castle."

"Thank you, I've missed Asgard as well, for a while it had been my home away from home' Sigyn answered pleasantly. It had been true, with her only real friends residing there and there visits being as frequent as twice a month sometimes, Asgard had started to feel more like home than Vanaheimr. "I've longed to return for some time now."

The queen smiled brightly "Well you will have to soon" it was not a request but statement and Sigyn was glad for that. "Now come, greet my sons, they have been quite excited to see you again after so long." She did not pull Sigyn but gestured for her to follow, heading toward a group of young Asgardians only a few paces away.

Sigyn recognized the brothers immediately, for how could she not. Thor stood towering over all around him, save for a man with a ruddy red beard, he had truly grown into a goliath of a male. Brilliant blonde hair falling to his shoulders and adorned with red and silver armor appropriate for the fancy occasion.

Loki was just as noticeable, but really only due to being so dark. His hair was a as black as remembered and slicked back, clothing Just as dark with touches of ever present green, and he was pale. But he was still tall, the third tallest in the group and though slight, small was not a word that could be used to describe him.

Sigyn felt her heart flutter like a startled bird when she saw him and a memory she had forgotten until then surfaced in her mind, making her cheeks turn a deep maroon color. A memory of a little nymphin girl standing on tiptoes to kiss the cheek of the dark Asgardian prince, leaving a bit of blood in her wake from her broken lips.

"AHA! Volstagg you fool!" Thor boomed suddenly, body shaking with laughter, startling several people around them and making a slight grimace cross Loki's features. Sigyn wanted to laugh, as she could already see that little had changed.

"Thor! Loki!" Frigga hailed loudly, attempting to capture the attention of her sons. They both turned to her immediately, a wide grin stretched across Thor's face as per usual. "You remember Lady Sigyn; she used to frequent our home in your younger years, Lord Naddr's daughter and twin to Lord Sigdan."

Thor seemed confused for a moment but Loki caught on immediately, she did not miss the look of surprise that graced his features before he masked it. He moved forward to greet her politely, seeing that his brother was attempting the difficult task of thought.

"It has been many years Lady Sigyn, it is a pleasure to see you again after so long," he said softly, taking her hand to kiss the back politely. However, she noticed the way he touched her was as if he really did not want to, and his voice sounded very insincere, detached really, as if very uninterested.

"Yes, it has been a long time" she pulled her hand back slowly and he stepped back from her immediately. Then she turned to Thor and glared at his face. "Do you really not remember me, you big oaf." He looked into her eyes sternly, as if remembering something.

Realization graced his features and he beamed because if it. "Little Sigyn, how could I forget those eyes." He bellowed with joy, deep voice rolling the words around. "You have grown so much into a woman that I did not recognize you, though I see you have not grown much in height."

Her brows dipped into an immediate V of annoyance. "Well at least I have not become over grown, you Asgardians grow like weeds, you just get bigger and bigger every time I see you."

He chuckled mightily and patted her head, to which she actually took a bit of offence to. "You always could give my brother a run for his money with that tongue, though I think a blade would suite yours better than silver would."

She beamed, revealing her slightly pointed canines. "Well you always where good at getting cut."

"Lady Sigyn" a tall blond man moved forward, dressed in forest green. "It has been too long." He took her hand and kissed the back in a way that made him seem honestly happy to see her. "You look stunning tonight."

"Fandral!" she yelped suddenly as memory took her. "You're all grown up."

He frowned. "I was nearly grown last you saw me."

"No, you were not." Well she was sure his old nickname did not apply any longer, he had grown to be a good looking man. She looked at the other three members of the group, two other males and a dark haired woman, not recognizing any of them she did not greet them.

"Well, come my lady," Thor said, offering his arm. "Come have a drink with us before the ceremony."

She smiled and took it, but not before looking back for Loki, the one who had been completely silent during the exchange. Much to her disappointment, she found him nowhere in sight.


	4. Caged

**Thankyou too my two reviewers :)**

**I know that Sigyn might seem to be being too judgemental or Loki and Thor's bad traits might seem to be exaggerated. However, you have to think that she has not seen them in years, their bad traits shine when in public so that is what she sees and she does not like how they have become. Nevertheless, I promise she will begin to see their good sides...eventually**

* * *

Chp.3- Caged

"And then! I stabbed the beast through the eye! AND SMASHED HIS SKULL IN!" Thor bellowed, slamming his fist down upon the tabletop, sending a powerful tremor down through the table and causing the benches occupants to yell and cheer in approval.

Sigyn watched as several plates and goblets in front of her toppled onto the ground, her fingers instinctively reached out and snatched at her own cup to save it from the fall. She held her face in one hand, elbow resting on the table, cheeks red with liquor and in one hell of sour mood.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, the bride stunning, and her brother had looked happier than she had ever in her life seen him look. Sigdan and Saga only attended about an hour of the wedding feast before hurriedly scampering off to consummate their marriage, leaving Sigyn to entertain herself. Therefore, she joined Loki and Thor at their table and swiftly began to regret her decision. However, she knew if she had attempted to leave the feast early, her stepmother would have thrown a fit and insisted she stayed.

So here she sat, four hours later and with a dozen goblets of wine in her gullet, listening to the ever amazing Thor tell another riveting tale about how amazing he was.

She mimicked him as he spoke, rolling her eyes generously. She snatched up her goblet and took another long, hard swig. It was literally about the fifth time she had heard just a different variation of the same dammed story. This night had turned into one big disappointment for her. Yes, the wedding had gone over great and that much she was thankful for, but after her brother had taken off with his blushing maiden bride, everything had just gone downhill. The more time she spent around the two brothers the more she could see how they had changed, and the more disturbed and bitter she became. Thor had become so dammed full of himself it was sickening, a conversation could not be held without him voicing something about himself. He was loud, obnoxious, and rude, all very nerve grating qualities for her. Moreover, Loki was almost just as bad. He had always been quiet and for the most part kept to himself, but now he was a unpleasant, snide prick who seemed to blow everything off as unimportant. He kept strictly to himself and only interacted with other living beings when he had to. Earlier, before the wedding but after her drink with Thor and his friends, she had tried to start a conversation with Loki but had only been sent running away with her figurative tail between her legs.

Sighing she drained her goblet and slammed it down in annoyance as a couple of Vanir girls squealed in delight at Thor's story.

"Exhausting are they not" Loki voiced from her left, startling her as it had been only about the third time he had spoken to her all night. She gave him a suspicious side glare, still angry about his earlier rudeness.

"Very" she responded. She had opted to sit beside him after a rush of woman had nearly knocked her over near Thor, but there conversation was little if not nonexistent. "If I have to hear, 'and then!" one more time I might kill myself with a spoon." She glowered into the bottom of her empty chalice.

Surprisingly he chuckled, but only slightly. "Imagine having to hear this every time you attended a feast, I assure you, death by spoon becomes an enjoyable thought."

She stared at him for a moment, thrown off kilter by the mouthful of words he had just spoken. That had to have been the most he had said all night, not to mention the most pleasant he had been. But what the hell, she was pretty drunk and decided just to roll with it.

"It already is," She turned her chair slightly so she would not have to twist to look at him. "Is he always like this?"

"While amongst his friends yes" Loki sighed and sipped from his own goblet, which proved to be distracting to a drunken Sigyn. She found herself fascinated my him suddenly, the way his long fingers gripped the goblet or his throat as he swallowed.

She shook her head to clear her inebriated brain of inappropriate thoughts, thoughts she would never allow herself to revel in whilst sober, no matter how handsome the dark prince had grown up to be.

"He seems to have grown quite full of himself."

Loki made a slight sound of agreement that gave her the impression that conceited was an understatement. "His worshipers do not help the cause."

Sigyn glanced over as the Vanirian girls cooed over Thor and gasped as he captivated them with his heroics. She supposed it was not entirely his fault, if everyone had always told him he was great, then why would he think any different.

"Umm true enough, and those women degrade my genders good name" she sneered "The way they squawk and hang over his every word, pitiful, they are just ready to fall right into his bed."

"Oh I'm sure one will have her wish before the night is out." Loki seemed offended by his brothers' antics, and more than a little tipsy himself, which made Sigyn giggle. She had not noticed it before because she was so drunk herself, but there was something off kilter about the way he moved to set his cup down, and swayed slightly while sitting still. She suddenly found herself consumed with the urge to laugh. "What?" he questioned, looking as she tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Your drunk!" she blurted before bursting into a fit of laughter. Seeing him just the slightest bit un-poised had always been her favorite sight and had amused her to no end as a child, it's why she would torment and unsettle him as often as she did. It was a wonder that he even tolerated her then, let alone been close friends with her.

He looked horrified by her proclamation, which only made her laugh harder, wild wicked laughter that sounded half-mad. Then again, that is how she always sounded according to Lady Tyra.

"I am not" he lied in a dignified manner. The lie would have been believable if he did not sway slightly after he said it. Sigyn cackled again. "Will you stop with your drunken hysterics, you're making a scene."

"Oh screw them all!" she growled loudly, waving her hand at him and his wet blanket tendencies, her humor having evaporated at his statement. She eyed Fandral's goblet, it sitting forgotten at his elbow as he listened to Thor. "Besides, it's not as if it's a bad thing, you're at a dammed feast and you are supposed to get drunk." She sneakily snatched Fandral's goblet and claimed it as her own. "If I want to laugh I will, and if you want to drink you should."

"I may have had a bit to drink but I am not drunk" he replied, sitting up straighter in his seat and squaring his shoulders. This motion suddenly made her feel very, very playful.

"Really" she questioned, leaning on one elbow toward him, Fandral's goblet in hand and a look of amusement on her flushed face. "Is that why you can't sit still sitting still?"

He stilled immediately and glared at her. "This is why I don't drink," he hissed under his breath as if reminding himself.

"Oh come on Loki" she shoved his arm lightly causing him to glower at her. Just like the good old days, except his glare carried a little more heat then it did back then. "We used to be such good friends, loosen up a little and stop being a prude."

He sighed and then picked his drink up for more. "You are exactly how I remember you Sigyn." She beamed and gulped her own drink. "Just more well groomed." Her smile faded and she pulled the cup down.

"What does that mean?" she asked, unsure of how to take that.

"It wasn't an insult," he corrected after taking note of her expression. "It's just that in our youth you were much wilder looking." He gestured to her hair and makeup. "You would have thrown a fit before letting them dress you like this."

Sigyn frowned and scowled into her drink. "You say our youth as if we are not still young."

"Sometimes I don't feel it."

"I know what you mean, they expect you to act as an adult but do not treat you as one until you are as old as Odin." She set her cup aside and looked toward the table that her father and stepmother sat behind, with her uncle and the Asgard queen. "Not even free to decide how you must dress and what you can attend and when you can leave..."

"Are you being forced to remain here?"

"I have been for the last four hours, why do you think I'm drunk?"

He seemed very confused by this "Why not just leave?"

"Because the Queen Cunt, Lady Tyra" she jabbed a thumb at her laughing stepmother. "Will throw a dam fit if I depart before her or father, she's just weird and controlling that way."

"Why does it matter if you are here or asleep, the wedding is over?" Loki seemed slightly miffed by this, as if annoyed by Lady Tyra's way of thinking. Sigyn shrugged her shoulders and he cast her an odd look. "Maybe you are not exactly as I remember." He mumbled.

At this, she looked at him sharply. "What?"

"The girl I remember would never let herself be tamed so," He made this statement as if it was fact and it bothered her.

"I am not tamed, I am choosing to behave to avoid annoying consequences" Sigyn defended, feeling like she had to explain herself to him.

Loki looked as if he wanted to scoff and roll his eyes, but was to refined to do so, "Same thing."

She opened her mouth to retort, feeling a debate brewing and not wanting to lose out on a good conversation.

"Sigyn!" a high tipsy voice called, making said girl flinch. "Sigyn come here dear!" Lady Tyra crooned.

Sigyn growled softly, she had been enjoying her conversation with him, even if he was picking at her, it was how they used to do things. "Well Loki" Sigyn began, standing and straightening out her garments. "It truly has been lovely catching up, but the pulpit requests my attention." She drained her stolen goblet in a few quick gulps, much to her stepmother's horror, and set it down on the table carelessly, striding away swiftly.

Shoving through the drunken guests on unsteady feet, she approached the table slightly uneasy. Tyra never wanted anything from her unless it was to attest to her own testimony or embarrass her. The few times Sigyn had disagreed with her had not gone over well.

"Here sit, sit, my dear Sigyn I was just telling the Queen about your mother," Tyra informed as if she knew the woman personally, Sigyn taking a seat next to her.

The queen looked toward her almost apologetically before speaking "do you remember her well? I thought you were rather close."

"Of course, I've been told often that I look like her." How could she forget when every time she looked in a mirror it was like seeing the dead. That was probably why her father never looked at her anymore.

"You do, very much so, your brother too."

"Having fun are you?" Tyra questioned. "I saw you laughing with the prince."

Sigyn smirked, "More like laughing at him, he did not seem to find me all that amusing."

Frigga smiled before chuckling. "You two always did get along well, he missed you when you left."

"I missed all of you."

"Why did you never visit again?"

Tension blossomed and Sigyn's mood became frigid, Lady Tyra began fidgeting with the rings on her long pale fingers. "Lady Tyra and my father deemed it unsafe after The Lady Sif and I got a little rough while sparring; they deemed me too small to play with the children of Asgard and decided to keep me home."

"Well that should be no qualm now," The queen stated with a beaming smile. "Well you will have to come visit soon." Sigyn felt her heart swell with the possibility, a cheery smile splitting her features.

"Of course, father." She turned to her father, who choked into his goblet at being addressed. "May I visit Asgard in the future? I promise to behave myself, and the Queen has invited me"

He set his drink down and carefully cleared his throat. "I do not see why not, when where you thinking My Lady?" he addressed the queen who grinned in satisfaction.

"Whenever she would like, she could come back with me and my sons when we depart."

"Yes" Sigyn grasped at the opportunity, disbelief and excitement seizing her heart. "I would love too."

"No" Tyra interrupted flatly, then looked at the queen and quickly amended. "My queen, Sigyn has studies and lessons to attend to."

"Why can I not just pick up when I get back?"

"It would take too much time from them, you know how much work your magic needs, you can barely control it."

Sigyn blushed a brilliant red, feeling like a child once more; leave it up to Tyra to embarrass her as always. "My magic is just fine."

"Please" Tyra scoffed, laughing and smiling at her grimacing husband. "You try to make a flower grow and you wilt it, you're like poison to plants and everything else you just make burst."

"My son Loki is quite accomplished in magic, he is the best known soccer in all of Asgard," Frigga offered. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind her studying under him during her visit."

"Then it's settled" Sigyn stated sternly before Tyra could reject the idea "Father?"

He looked between her and his wife in an undecided manner, then firmly said. "She can go, just so long as she behaves."

Tyra's smile seemed more like grimace as she complacently dipped her head. "As you wish, but it is getting late." She placed her hand sternly on Sigyn's forearm. "You should go to bed."

The queen looked at Tyra incredulously, and Sigyn did not bother to hide the glare on her face.

"I'm not tired, and was actually just starting to enjoy myself" she was honestly longing to get back to Loki. She had just gotten him to lighten up and start talking, well that was probably more due to the alcohol but she still liked speaking with him.

"Yes but you are very drunk" Tyra informed, as if that won her the argument. "Go to bed."

"I am a grown woman and will not be told to go to bed like a child," Sigyn snapped, losing her composure abruptly. Tyra and her father's eyes went wide, the queen seeming suddenly very uncomfortable. King Njord and his wife looked the other way; clearly knowing what was coming and not wanting to be involved.

"Oh really, you're a grown woman are you" she quipped back, voice calm in rising anger. "Then where is your husband? Oh or your children? That's right, you do not have either, do not talk to me about being a grown woman yet dearie."

"You don't have any kids either," Sigyn pointed out, purposely hitting a known sore spot.

Lady Tyra froze, her fury obvious in her eyes and the way her lips became a thin line. She turned sharply and struck Sigyn across her cheek, a loud sharp crack resounding and causing the whole hall to fall silent, all heads turning their way. They stared for a moment, waiting for the explosion or yelling, but when nothing persisted the hall returned uneasily back to it merry making, back in full swing in no time.

Sigyn sat frozen in her seat as the noise escalated, anger like she had never felt in her life crawling its way through her veins, blood pounding in her struck cheek and fists clenching and unclenching vigorously. She wished with all her might to reach out and choke Lady Tyra until her flesh turned blue, but she did not, she sat and breathed heavily, struggling with her anger.

"Lady Tyra I think that was out of line" Frigga commented coolly.

"What she said was out of line, knowing I am barren," Tyra hissed at the fidgeting girl.

"You were both out of Line," Lord Naddr growled, glaring at Tyra and gripping her upper arm in vice grip. "What have I told you about striking MY children?"

"You heard what she said to me," Tyra hissed back "How dare she speak to me like that."

"I do not care!" he barked. "Do not touch my daughter again, and Sigyn, speak to my wife in that manner again and you will be staying here, are we understood?"

"Yes" she breathed tightly, still furious. Quickly she stood and marched away from the table without being dismissed, back toward her previous table.

Loki did not say a word, only looked at her wearily as she snatched up another goblet of mead, this one bigger than the last few, and stormed out of the hall.

"Strike me!" Sigyn screamed once in the hall. "Who does she think she is!" she drained the goblet and then threw it across the corridor, startling the guards stationed outside. She could not ever remember being so angry, so hurt or embarrassed. Letting loose an animalistic yell of rage she stalked toward the gardens.

What Loki had said was nagging at her, practically making her skin crawl as she thought of how she used to be. How cowardly she had become. Back then, she still would not have struck back at Lady Tyra physically, but she would have had the last laugh, or at least word.

Once outside the fresh air began to work its magic and she felt herself beginning to calm. Sigyn made her way past tall fountains and big nightly blooming flowers, the whole night smelling of water and perfume. She loved it out here, especially at dark, always so crisp and beautiful.

Toward the very edge of the gardens, the foliage became thick and gradually turned into forest. The woods of Vanaheimr were thick and shadowy, wild in their smell and life. Sigyn stopped at the edge for a moment, not due to fear as she entered these woods quite often, but just to admire. It truly was a beautiful night.

"Ha, go to bed" she laughed quietly moving into the woods at a slow pace, fingers reaching up to tug at the lacings holding her dress closed. As it opened and she felt her breasts practically sigh in relief.

She was sick of that dammed woman, sick of her father giving into her. Though he may have not tonight, he very often did.

The trees engulfed her as she moved, letting her dress fall down her legs and then to her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her skin.

Sick of feeling like a caged animal, never doing anything she liked.

Stepping out of the mass of fabric her bare feet sunk into the damp earth. She stood for a moment, holding her arms out and feeling the cool night air; goose bumps erupting all over her skin.

Not even having her hair cut in a fashion she fancied.

Abruptly she took off at a dead run, dancing and twirling out of the way of trees as she ran, laughing that wicked laughter that sounded so impish it was unsettling. She began ripping the ornaments out of her hair and let it tumble down to her knees.

She was tired of lessons, and proper lady schooling.

The tall grass tickled her bare calves, the tree branches catching her long, long hair and the prickle bushes scratching her thighs and hips and arms. She could feel blood being drawn from the cuts, but it only added to her haze. She felt as an animal might, running wild and bare, and she could never remember feeling better in her entire life.

She was sick of life, sick of balls and feasts, sick of listening to everyone and never being herself.

More than anything, she was sick of being controlled.

* * *

**Let me know if I'm keeping everyone in character or not. I love feed back :)**


	5. Bare Mistakes

**If anyone wishes to see Loki's gift to Sigyn in this chapter there is a link in my profile page to a drawing I did of it :)**

* * *

**Chp. 4- Bare Mistakes**

Sigyn awoke to early morning sunlight flittering across her face and birds chirping noisily. She yawned, stretching her arms up above her generously and arching her back.

Suddenly realization hit her and she blinked, sitting up swiftly out of the bush she had been sleeping in.

"Oh no…" she muttered, looking around at the dense woods that the dawn lit up beautifully.

"Sigyn!" a voice yelled from a distance away.

She blanched dramatically. "Oh no…" she scampered out of the bush and made to take off in the opposite direction but halted suddenly. Finding that the air chilled parts of her that it normally did not. "Oh nine realms!" she shrieked finding herself completely bare.

"I heard something that way" the voice yelled and the sound of horses and others shouting reached her sensitive ears.

Sigyn looked around frantically in search of her dress before remembering she had left it at the edge of the woods in the gardens. Oh, how she hoped no one had found it. If they had, she could not stand to wonder what they would make of it.

Swiftly she wrenched a leaf from a nearby plant that was bigger than she was, and attempted to wrap it around her naked form. Finding it barely covered anything she abandoned it and took off at a dead run to rival the swiftest horse in Vanir, the sounds of approaching voices and galloping hooves fuel to her fire.

She made it to the edge of the gardens easily enough, having avoided her search party by rolling under a fallen log at one point and watching horse hooves tromp past her with her breath held, in case her brother was among the seekers. His sensitive ears would notice her breathing in a heartbeat.

"Dam" Her dress was gone, they had found it. Now she was faced with the daunting, and possibly humiliating, task of sneaking into the castle and all the way up to her room in nothing but her skin, with the whole palace on the lookout. She tried to run a hand through her hair in frustration but found it too knotted and full of greenery to get her fingers more than a couple inches. It trailed down past her knees in knots and tangles; she needed a cut bad and had wanted one for some time. However, her awful stepmother loved her thick dark locks so much she had forbidden her to cut it until it trailed the floor. Sometimes she felt she could hide in her hair she had so much.

"That's it!" she hissed, grabbing locks of tangled mane she pulled them over her shoulders and placed them in such a way that they covered all her vitals, barely, and held them in place with her arms.

Looking around the garden appeared to be vacant, so she stealthily left the concealing foliage behind and made her way toward the halls that lead back into the castle. Sigyn was almost there when she heard giggling and poorly hushed voices nearing. Panicked she dove head first into the nearest shrubbery.

"I heard they found her dress near the woods, can you believe that?" A handmaid slighted as she and her homely friend passed by, very near to Sigyn's poor hiding place. "She must have been running around all night completely nude, some high lady uh?"

"I bet she was meeting a man." Her friend replied as they trailed away. "Probably getting it on with some other nymph out in the woods eh, us Vanir not good enough for her hot blood." Sigyn's face was cheery red by the time they passed out of earshot, fully realizing how it must look upon her reputation, and not liking it.

Making sure no one else was coming, she crawled out of the brush and readjusted her hair back into its cover positions, then started cautiously back into the castle.

She made it all the way to the third floor without incident, even having to halt and hide as Thor and his friends came riding into the great hall on their steads, dismounted, and then trudged away nosily toward the throne room. Probably off to report to her father and the king that they had not found her as of yet.

Nevertheless, as she neared the next flight of stairs up to the fourth floor, her room being on the sixth and final floor, she got hasty and went to vault up the steps. Rounding the bend on the flight, she collided whole bodily with a tall and solid figure, sending her stumbling backwards mightily and struggling to cover herself.

"Lady Sigyn" a voice blurted out in surprise and Sigyn immediately felt all the blood in her body rush to her face. Her head tilted up and looked right into the remarkable green gaze of Loki Odinson.

"Loki" she peeped helplessly. He looked her up and down swiftly and then heat rose to his face as well and he directed his gaze toward the floor at her right. "Excuse me." She went to shove past him and make a run for it but he halted her.

"Wait! Take this." He held out an emerald gown and a mint green chemise that she did not remember him holding just a seconded ago. "There is a troop of them marching the halls up there, no places to hide."

Careful not to reveal anything embarrassing she reached out to snatch the dress from his hand and hold it to her body, eyeing him suspiciously. However, he only turned without another word and continued down the steps.

She made sure he was completely gone, and all was quiet above her before dropping her arms and pulling the long sleeved underdress over her head and then wiggling into the gown, swiftly lacing up the open back. Once dressed properly she pulled as much foliage from her hair as possible and tried in vain to untangle it, but gave up eventually and set off again toward her room.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, really all of you are making too much of a fuss." Sigyn assured, waving her hand in attempt to shoo the anxious guards away from her chamber door. "Let my father and Uncle know I will be down for lunch shortly." Moreover, with that she slammed the door on the lot of them and leaned against it, sighing heavily with a small hand to her forehead. "Bothersome hens..."

She needed to clean, and dress properly, then greet her family in the hall for lunch and probably a scolding. In her own defense they did not have to get so worked up every time she went missing, she did it often enough that she had thought them use to it by now. A search party had not been sent out looking in some time, not since that night she had snuck out to dance with her mother's court on midnight invitation.

Passing in front of the mirror on her way to the baths, she stopped, eyeing the dress Loki had clearly crafted out of thin air for her. An oddly nice gesture made nicer by the fact of how attractive the gown was.

The chemise that went under the dress was long with sleeves that lengthened to her knees at the elbows. The gown itself had an open back that laced up with gold ribbon, there was lacing on the short sleeves and the hips of the dress where it split down to the floor revealing the chemise. It had a slight train and was trimmed with a gold design; a band of the same trimming encircled the waist and came to a V point in the front.

Too nice, she would have to return it later, but maybe not before she wore it around a bit. Then the thought of the color scheme struck her, green and gold, and her face flushed. She wondered if it was Loki's direct intention to dress her in his colors or if he liked the scheme so much it was just the first thing that came to mind, either way she would be returning the dress fairly soon.

"Sigyn!" Came a shrill voice and a pounding on her chamber door. Before she even had the good sense to take cover under her bed, Lady Tyra invited herself in, in all the tizzy. "Sigyn dear where have you been! Your father and I have been worried sick!"

"I was in the library" Sigyn lied. "I fell asleep in the back and did not wake until recently."

The older woman gave Sigyn a look that clearly displayed her disbelief. "Liar, I had guards check every inch of that Library this morning and just an hour ago." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You really shouldn't lie dear your no good at it. Where have you really been?"

"I was in the woods, just running around." Sigyn sighed heavily in defeat. She began to reach back to undo the gold lacings at her back and slip the gown off, but before she could manage Lady Tyra snatched her wrist to stop her.

Her eyes where full of surprise and wonderment. "Where did you get such a lovely gown? I've never seen this one before?"

Sigyn snorted and waved her hand at the asgardian woman as if she where silly "I've had this old thing."

"Sigyn" Tyra growled, glaring again. "Liar!"

Sigyn flinched. "Fine, fine, it was a recent gift."

"From whom?"

"… Prince Loki."

Tyra striated her shoulders suddenly, staring blankly at the wall behind Sigyn's head. "That's where you were last night. You were in the woods alright, with one of the princes of Asgard!"

Sigyn paled dramatically and felt her mind flood with panic. It was bad enough they had found her dress at the edge of the woods, but she had showed up to the castle in a gown bearing Prince Loki of Asgard's colors and was given to her by him. If anyone found out about this, she would be ruined. Moreover, oh nine realms, her father would just die, and take her with him!

"No! No, I was not! I swear it! I was alone! All by my-"

"This is fantastic!" Tyra squealed suddenly, clapping her hands together happily.

Sigyn shut her mouth and blinked in surprise. "What?" Tyra was still squealing though and did not seem to notice her stepdaughter's confusion.

"Oh Sigyn you have no idea how worried about you I was after your rejected Theoric's proposal! And now a Prince! And of Asgard no less!" Tyra snatched at Sigyn and pulled her into a tight hug, wetting her neck and shoulder with tears. "Oh but your father!" she pushed Sigyn away to arms lengths abruptly. "He would lose what little mind he has left; we mustn't tell him a thing. Let the prince court you and in time be wed."

Sigyn just stared at her for a long moment, thought about arguing, and then threw it to the wind. "What makes you so sure he would like to court or marry me?"

"Well look at you" Tyra sized her up with an arm gesture. "You small and dark and pretty, you're an exotic beauty. You are both daughter to the former queen of the nymphs and sister to the King of Vanir. Plus that boy would not let you parade around in his colors so obviously and not be planning on courting." Sigyn's face flushed red; she was one hundred percent certain that was not the case at all. Nevertheless, let her overzealous stepmother think what she wants, it would keep her out of a lot of trouble for the time being. "Ok, I am going to go tend to your father, get dressed, and wear that gown or ill skin you." Tyra rushed toward the door, paused to give Sigyn a saucy wink, and then was gone.

She stood staring for a long moment at the door, then shook her head and huffed. "I need a bath." She proclaimed and then set off to do just that.

The air was warm and fragrant from the gardens, drifting in through the open balcony doors to brush against Sigyn's bare skin. She sat in front of her vanity mirror, silk robe open, attempting to drag a thick comb through her thicker hair. She knew she had beautiful hair; it was thick and very dark, shiny when groomed properly and exceptionally soft. However, she hated every inch of its long splendor.

It was too extensive, brushing the back of her calves; she did not think it had been cut in nearly a decade and a half due to her stepmothers pleading. Her mother use to wait until it got long and then cut it all off at Sigyn's chin because she liked the feeling of lifted weight. However, never had it been like this; tangled constantly, catching on everything and always in the way. She braided it most days just to keep it at bay, even though she used to love the feeling of her hair flying behind her loosely as she ran or swaying as she walked. Now it was shiny, dead weight that kept her trapped like a helpless princess in a tower.

Sigyn looked towards the dress Loki had given her earlier that day and decided suddenly that she was not going to wear it or any other dress down to lunch. She pulled open the top drawer of her vanity table and pulled out a pair of gilded golden scissors. Then pulled all of her hair over her shoulder and began to measure carefully for a good length.

The scissors made a satisfactory snipping noise and her hair swung behind her to brush against her lower back. Smiling she went to work on her bangs, or lack thereof, and then the rest of the uniformed locks went under general redefinition.

When she was finished, she was beaming like a fool, her hair now quite wild looking and layered extensively. Not that she had had any idea how to layer hair, she had only hacked and snipped until she had achieved a look she enjoyed. It was still rather long but now not as heavy and much more manageable. She pulled the front pieces back from her face and pinned them carefully at the back of her head, the rest free to sway.

Grabbing the emerald gown, she folded it up and placed it into a box she had found in her closet, intending to find Loki later and return it. She instead slipped on her softest corset made for riding and the rest of her undergarments and then dressed in black leather pants that stopped short at her calf's and a top of simple yet still royal fashion.

"No shoes today!" She proclaimed proudly to her empty chamber. Back as a young lass she had never worn shoes. It was only on special occasions that she consented, and even then they had only remained on her feet until everyone was too drunk to notice them missing, which usually wasn't long.

So without further ado, Sigyn left her room and began to make her way down for lunch, both excited and dreading the words she knew would be exchanged and the table.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. And again, dress pic in profile.**


End file.
